i_wanna_be_the_guyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Father
The Guy is the final boss, as well as primary antagonist, of I Wanna Be The Guy. He killed former Grandfather The Guy to become the new Guy. It is found out via the dialogue before the fight with him that he is The Kid's father. This dialogue can be skipped by using "s". Stats HP: 120 1st form HP: 48 (Phase 1: 30. Phase 2: 14. Phase 3: 4 (big bullets). 2nd form HP: 72 (12 per eye). Appearance The Father looks almost exactly like The Kid, only much larger, with a stern expression, a cigarette in his mouth and a torn cape. He is voice acted by the creator of the game, Kayin. Combat Analysis Phase 1 The Father begins the fight by firing a single shot at the player, jumping across the screen and dropping a grenade on the floor, causing pillars of fire to erupt. After the throw, he will begin running back and forth across the room at high speed. Note that he will only run at you if you are standing on the ground - if you are midair, instead he will shoot at you and then again check if you are on the ground. After charge attack he will jump back on right side and repeat all cycle until he takes enough damage. If player deals enough damage before The Father attacks, this phase will be skipped. He will then jump back to the right side of the screen and unleash a spread of giant bullets, which the player must dodge by climbing the left wall. Afterwards, he will go to the left side and begin shooting giant bullets one at a time at the player. After shooting five bullets, he will return to the right side and repeat. Upon taking enough damage, The Father will jump down to the center of the floor and shoot smaller giant bullets at the player, which will bounce in The Kid's direction every time they hit a wall. He must be defeated by directing his shots off the walls back into him (he's immune to The Kid's bullets in this phase). Note that after each 4 bullets shot, The Father will throw incendiary grenade (same as before) and then immediately return to shooting. After being hit with four giant bullets, The Father's first form is defeated. The Father is sent careening through the stained glass window in the background, leaving behind his gun. Grab it to initiate the second phase of the battle. Phase 2 Now The Father is in his giant form, and his eyes are his weak point. You must destroy both of his eyes three times to win the final battle. Note that the room has changed; there is a platform on the upper side and the pillars got damaged. The Kid can jump on them. The first phase of The Father's second form mainly just consists of him firing two fireballs at you periodically (one for each of his eyes that are still intact). Stand on the pillars or the platforms on sides of the room and shoot his eyes out as quickly as you can. If you take too long, a row of spikes will form in his mouth and shoot at The Kid. This is a very hard attack to dodge if you're at the bottom half of the room. To avoid the spikes, you can double jump and wait until all the spikes charge at you; then fall down. Also note that The Father's eyes will quickly regenerate if you don't attack them fast enough. The Father will start the second phase by shooting a stream of fireballs that travels counterclockwise around the room, leaving some safespots however and being slow enough to be outrunned. Next he will set the platforms on the far sides of the room on fire so you will need to stand on the pillars to attack him. He shoots out glass orbs that track The Kid but can be shot and destroyed. He will sometimes also shoot a slow stream of fireballs that doesn't reach far but can block you from standing on one of the pillars. Also he still shoots the two fireballs from phase one, but more rapidly, and still have spike teeth attack Phase 3 In the third and final phase, the entire floor is now ablaze and The Father's left and right eyes can only be shot from their respective sides of the room. His only new attack is spawning two spikes that fly in The Kid's direction. Once you beat the third and final phase of the fight, victory is yours, so have fun seeing credits :) The boss' music changes when you enter the second phase. The boss can be skipped by pressing and holding the E, N, and D keys. Dialogue As soon as you enter The Father's room, The Kid and The Father will converse before their battle. The Kid: Die monster!-! WHOZAWHAT? You!? The Father: What is this?! ANOTHER CHILD? Haha, one more for my score! The Kid: I have bested fruit, spike, and moon! Now, I shall best you, The Guy! The Father: No. Not The Guy. The Father! The Kid: WHAT The Father: Yes, now I recognize you.. SON. THE HAIR. THE SHIRT. THE CAPE. You are of my younger colors! The Kid: That's impossible! The Father: Check your inventory screen, Kid! You know it to be true. The Kid: Wait...! Former grandfather The Guy! You killed him! The Father: As you will now try to kill me.... Or be killed your self! The Kid: NO! I WANNA BE THE GUY! Glitches *If the "EVIL"- Save Box (last room before The Father) is activated right before entering The Father's room, it will still try to kill you.If that happens while the dialogue is showed up, the "Game-Over"- Screen will show up, but The Kid is invisible and invincible. He'll still be able to move, jump (No double-jump) and shoot.